1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to swings and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such swings for letting manual elevation of swinger's position on a sitting board by small force during swinging and thereby increasing the swinging times due to increased potential energy of the sitting board loaded with the swinger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to swing typical swings installed in, for example, a playground, swingers on the sitting board of the swings either kick away off the ground several times or are repeatedly pushed or pulled by another person. However, it is somewhat difficult for the swingers to kick away off the ground during swinging as the swingers are typically children and, in this regard, the child swingers are tired of swinging due to the difficult kicking motion. Another problem of the typical swings is resided in that a physically handicapped person can not swing alone.